


Hate me, Love me

by dylanstilinskihoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanstilinskihoe/pseuds/dylanstilinskihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is more famous than Jongdae.</p><p>Jongdae needs to say sorry if he wants to be famous. But will he do it? Apologize to Luhan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first story about Luchen in English. I have written one, in Asianfanfics.  
> This is will be a long chapter, even though I will write it like a drabble.  
> Have fun

His name is Luhan. He has beautiful eyes, smile, nose, and lips. He looks like a prince in manga. Handsome and cute at the same time.

He is a captain of football in Belfast Senior High School. He is in grade 11. He is kind and friendly. If you greet him, he will greet you back, with smug smile.

Everyone curious about his status. He is single or taken. Straight or gay (He never tells them). Everyone loves him. No one hate him, except Kim Jongdae. The captain of cheese club. He is a smartass ever in the school.

Why? Because Luhan is more famous than him. He is just nothing, in his opinion. Every girl loves Luhan, but for him? Just men. He is not a bisexual. For now maybe.

"Just make an apology for him. Be friends and you can be famous." Jongdae shakes his head after hearing his bestfriend's advice. He has a mistake when he is walking in the corridor. He throws a bottle of coke, tries to be a good shooter, but the bottle hits Luhan forehead. He did it. Of course, incidentally.

"But you never say sorry after you throw the bottle on his forehead. I heard that Luhan got a big scar and hid it with his scarf.

"I don't care."

"Whatever. You should care about our competition. Forget about that hostess-captain." Jongdae rolls his eyes and leaves the field. He doesn't realize that Luhan looks at him intensely. Maybe... let's follow the story.

"You still not get his apology yet?" Luhan jolts and smirks weirdly. His friend is confused. What will Luhan do this time? He cannot imagine it.

"I will get his apology and his confessions. As soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

"Luhan, do you have a relationship?" Luhan is smile. Actually, he hates that someone asks him about his status. Well, he is in interview with the magazine in his school. He is the best guy ever in school.

"What do you think about it?" Luhan doesn't answer it, but he asks her back. The girl screams internally. He hopes that Luhan confesses to her right now, even though it is just a daydream.

"Your fans hope that you're single. Well, me either. Is it meaning that you are single?"

"Should I say yes to make them happy?"

"I hope the answer is obviously yes."

. . .

Jongdae rolls his eyes after reading the article about his enemy-? Maybe, Luhan likes an enemy for him. His anger for Luhan is full right now. Maybe overdose.

Only Luhan is the best guy ever. Luhan is the first person who gets interview by Magazine club. They forget about Jongdae. They forget about how hard he is fighting to be a smartass boy.

"Are you jealous of him?" Jongdae's closed friend asks him. He knows it that Jongdae adores Luhan, but in different way. He is sure when he looks at Jongdae. How he stares at Luhan when the hottest captain trains his skills.

"Why am I not as famous as him? Do I look ugly?" Jongdae's voice is sounded frustration. He drops his head onto the table. He is almost crying.

"My advice, you should be friend with Luhan. Close friend, I mean. So, they will notice you. If you-" before he is continuing his statement, Jongdae screams happily. Well, that's a great idea.

"But first, you should apologize to him." Jongdae is pouting when he hears it. His friend laughs and supports what Jongdae will do.

"I believe, when you say sorry to him, he will accept it. You can be friend with him, and voila, all students will notice you. Luhan and you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks guys for reading this fan fiction.  
> I thought that Luchen's fans are dead, but I am wrong.  
> If you like it, please give me kudos.  
> would you mind to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that i never update this story for 3 months maybe?  
> are you still curious about story between luhan and jongdae?  
> so, read it, guys!

"What? Did you say fuck off?" Luhan tries to replay what Jongdae says to him. Ok. Jongdae is trying to say sorry, but he can hold himself to curse Luhan. Yeah, Luhan is son of a bitch. Jerk. Bastard. Handsome boy, to be honest.

"Ah, really? Did you hear a 'fuck off' line? Don't you hear my apology?" Jongdae snorts and leaves Luhan alone in corridor. Before Jongdae far away from Luhan, he feels a hand grabs his left arm.

"Do you want to be famous with being my friend?" Jongdae freezes and nods adorably. Luhan says that he accepts Jongdae's apology, but with one rule.

"Rule? I never heard that forgive someone has a rule." Jongdae is innocent, Luhan knows that.

"Say you love me."

"Huh?"

"JONGDAE!" His friend -you can call him Scott- yells at him. Ok. Jongdae has a daydream. You know what? Jongdae is daydreaming about his apology to Luhan. Maybe he never does it, or Luhan will say it (the 'say you love me' line).

"You should stop daydreaming. Go to the office. There's a meeting." Scott says it madly. He knows that Jongdae adores Luhan from the start day they knew each other. But, the egoism is hard.

"Meeting? In the office? OMG! I will meet him. I never go to office with him. Go Scott! You have to be my assistant." Jongdae asks him with cute aegyo. Scott sighs and grabs Jongdae's uniform, and he drags Jongdae to the office.

Jongdae yells at him and smiles awkwardly when he enters the office. Yes. Just him. Scott is nothing, and he is a leader. He sits down opposite Luhan. He bites his bottom lips when Luhan stares at him.

"Ok. Let's start our meeting today." Jongdae tries to focus on the president council's statement, but he cannot. Luhan is the best creature ever.

Luhan focuses to President Council, but his foot is seducing Jongdae's foot. Jongdae wants to scream loudly, but he should still quite. He swears to God, he will slap Luhan after this meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

"You slapped him." Scott replays what Jongdae says. He nods slowly and hit Jongdae's head.

 

"Why? You should apologize to him. You make your life got worse." Jongdae pouts. Yes, he will. He doesn't think about it. He is just a foolish boy, even though he is a smartass boy ever in school.

 

"What's the matter with you? If you love him, just say it. Don't make your life get worse than before. Talking is a best solution. Now, find him, tell him that you love him."

 

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I hate him the most. He should say sorry to me. He was seducing me when I tried to focus what the president said. He broke my concentration. This time, is not my fault. I will never say sorry to him about it." Jongdae leaves Scott in the cheese club's office.

 

"He should stop it." Scott murmurs for himself. He sighs hardly when someone enters the office.

 

"Hi, Luhan." Yes. The guy who enters the office is Luhan, Jongdae’s enemy.

 

"Hi, Scott." Luhan greets him with smile. He comes to Jongdae's table. He sees what Jongdae has onto his table.

 

"What's happening? Do you really seduce him?" Luhan smiles when he is hearing what Scott's asking about. He takes a piece of paper on the Jongdae's book. He saves it in his pocket.

 

"He is cute. I cannot ignore him. For me, he is the perfect creature ever." Luhan's smug smile is really annoying. Scott hates it. He knows that Luhan is really handsome, he cannot deny it. But, he is still normal. He loves girls.

 

"So, what are you doing here? Why you take that's note? It's Jongdae's."

 

"I just want to know what he is doing while I am in the field, thinking about him."

 

. . .

 

"Scott, do you know where my note is? A piece of paper on my book?" Jongdae is really confusing. He misses his important note. The President Council will mad at him. Jongdae screams frustratingly.

 

"Scott?" Jongdae calls his best friend once time. He is sighing when he knows that his best friend is sleeping.

 

. . .

 

“Sorry, man. I lose the note. Can I get the point of the last meeting?” Jongdae tries to face the President Council alone. He is, but he cannot handle it anymore. Yes, he is afraid of his President Council.

 

“Ok. I’ll ask the others. Sorry for disturbing you, man.” Jongdae turns his body to leave the office. He is sure that someone holds his hand.

 

“You cannot leave this room easily, Jongdae.” Shit! Jongdae is nervous right now. The President Council is holding his hand, and their face become close.

 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Jongdae pushes him, but he is stronger than Jongdae. His right hand holds Jongdae’s left hand, and his left hand holds Jongdae’s head. He is trying to kiss Jongdae, right now.

 

“Stop! I am not a gay guy. I am normal.” Jongdae offends it. He is sure that he sees the President Council is smirking.

 

“Let me kiss you to proof it.”


End file.
